Love
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Mungkin Beginilah sikap orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mind to RnR?


Love?

Pairing: SasukeXIno

Gendra: Friendship, ditambah sedikit suasana romantisme yang sama sekali gak romantis

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto  
warning: Ooc, typoo, eyd berantakan dan lain sebagainya.

Summary: Mungkin beginilah sifat orang jika sudah jatuh cinta.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranmu bahwa semua kejadian itu akan terjadi dalam hidupmu. Kau mengenalnya dan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino _desu_!" Suaramu yang begitu lembut terdengar begitu merdu, kau hulurkan tanganmu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Dan pria dingin itu membalas huluran tanganmu. Mata kalian saling bertatapan, mulai mengantarkan sinyal-sinyal cinta yang mulai tumbuh di hati kalian. Sosok pria itu begitu dingin, berkarisma, pintar dan egois.

Sejak saat itu hubungan kalian berjalan dengan begitu mulus, kau sudah begitu terlena dengan pesona Sang Uchiha, kau terbuai olehnya, Ino.

"Hei _Pig_, kau seperti orang gila saja, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis sahabatmu berhasil membawamu kembali ke alam nyata. Kau tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap wajah Sakura, sahabatmu itu degan senyuman yang sejak tadi tidak pernah luntur.

"Oi... Ino-_pig,_ ini benar-benar kau, iya kan? Apa kau kerasukan setan?" Kau tersenyum geli saat melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlihat bingung bercampur khawatir dengan sikap yang kau perlihatkan padanya.

"Aku tidak kerasukan setan,_ Forehead_! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Sejenak kau memasang wajah cemberut pada sahabatmu itu, sejurus kemudian kamu langsung menompang dagu dan mengalihkan pandangamu keluar jendela kelas. Tanpa memperdulikan kerutan di dahi Sakura yang terus menatapmu bingung, lagi-lagi kau tersenyum sendiri. Pandanganmu menatap lurus segerombolan siswa kelas 2-B yang sedang berolahraga, matamu tidak pernah lepas dari sosok pria dingin yang berdiri mendengar ceramah guru olahraga mereka.

"Kau jadi semakin aneh, Ino-_pig_..." Kata-kata Sakura hanya kau anggap seperti angin lalu, kau bahkan tidak peduli saat Sakura memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanmu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik aku bersama Naruto dari pada harus bersamamu yang sudah mulai gila!" gumam Sakura, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan kelas.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Kata-kata itu terluncur pelan, keluar dari bibir tipismu. Kau begitu terpesona , jantungmu berdetak dengan begitu kencang. Dan semakin bertambah kencang saat tiba-tiba mata _onyx_ kelam itu balas menatapamu, wajahmu memerah dan kau mulai salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau kelihatan sangat tidak karuan, Ino.

"Sial aku ketahuan!"

Buku tebal yang tergeletak didepanmu kau ambil dengan cepat, kau buka lembaran-lembaran isinya dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri, Kau ingin terlihat seperti sedang membaca buku dihadapannya. Saat kau merasa dirinya tidak lagi menatapmu, diam-diam kau kembali melirik kearahnya.

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

Jantungmu kembali berdetak lebih tidak menentu, wajahmu semakin memanas, rasa malu memenuhi pikiranmu. Dugaanmu meleset, Yamanaka Ino. Kedua pasang mata kalian bertemu, dan kau bisa melihat bibir pria itu mengukir sebuah senyuman yang begitu tipis padamu, sangat tipis hingga kau harus menyipitkan kedua matamu untuk benar-benar menyadarinya.

"Dia memang tersenyum," gumammu tanpa sadar. Sungguh, kau begitu beruntung karena mendapatkan senyuman dari pria yang sangat jarang tersenyum seperti dirinya, Ino. Kau merasa sangat senang dan merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Kau ukir sebuah senyuman yang paling manis untuk membalas senyumannya, kau mengabaikan tatapan teman sekelasmu yang menatapmu dengan tatatapan aneh.

'_Kenapa Yamanaka membaca buku dalam keadaan terbalik?_' gumam mereka serentak.

Owari...

Kemarin malam pas bersih-bersih kamar, tiba-tiba ngeliat selembar kertas usang yang isinya adalah tulisan saya yang isinya fic ini. karena gui gui rasa isinya menarik, langsung deh gui gui ketik.

Gaya tulisannya mirip tulisan Zena ya? hehehehehehehehe

Maaf kalau pendek, soalnya hanya selembar keras. :3  
Mind to RnR?


End file.
